ben10fandomcom_es-20200215-history
El Fuerte de la Creación
|n-total = 114 |numero = 16 |numerotemporada = 16 |FechaEEUU = 12 de noviembre del 2010 |FechaLatino = 27 de Marzo de 2011 |FechaEspaña = 4 de Marzo de 2011 |temporada = Primera |ant = Perplexahedro |sig = ...Nor Iron Bars a Cage }} El Fuerte De La Creación es el episodio 16 de Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena. Este se destaca, por muchas razones aclaradas abajo. Declarado como uno de los mejores episodios. Trama Azmuth regaña a Ben por tener 4 oportunidades de evitar que Aggregor obtenga el mapa del infinito, Ben y Gwen le dicen que aunque no obtuvieron las piezas, salvaron varios planetas y especies, pero a Azmuth no le importa eso, ya que Aggregor está muy cerca de obtener La Forja Creacional y así, usar sus poderes para dominar el universo y que todo esta perdido, pero Ben le dice que no todo esta perdido, el tiene una transformación que puede que puede encontrar La Forga Creacional y detener a Aggregor, así que les pides sus llaves a Gwen y Kevin y de esa forma desbloquear a Alien X para transformarse en el. Luego de que esta en el interior de Alien X, Serena esta feliz de verlo pero Bellicus no, ya que los ha ignorado por mas de 1 año, Ben se disculpa y les pide sus poderes para salvar el Universo, luego Bellicus dice que tienen que votar y entonces el y Serena empiezan a discutir hasta que llega el Profesor Paradox y por alguna razón Serena y Bellicus odian a Paradox. Luego Paradox logra destransformar a Ben y Paradox le explican al Equipo de Ben que La Forja Creacional es el planeta de Alien X y que el plan de Aggregor es absorber los poderes de un bebe Celestiansapien que esta por nacer, y luego de eso teletransporta a si mismo y al equipo al Jet de Kevin. Paradox les dice que están en otro universo en el que se encuentra en planeta de Alien X, los chicos no pueden ver el planeta y Paradox les dice que la razón que porque el planeta esta tapado por una especie de manta invisible y que el Mapa del Infinito es el que te permite ver donde está y nada mas puede lograr verlo, excepto el mismo, entonces Paradox les muestra el camino y les dice que ahí será donde nazca el bebe Celestiansapien, y Ben dice que deben evitar que Aggregor lo consiga y luego el camino se desvanece, Paradox les dice que no es tan poderoso y que hay cosas que el puede hacer y que les creara un portal para que lleguen a el planeta de Alien X y luego desaparece, cuando los chicos se dan vuelta, ven el portal que los llevara al planeta. El Jet de Kevin es atacado y luego descubren que es obra de los robots de Aggregor, Gwen y Kevin empiezan a pelear con ellos pero no logran ganarles y una de las alas de el Jet se rompe debido que se topan con una nebulosa, Ben se transforma en Tortutornado y acaba con todos los robots en una corta pelea, Kevin les dice que están atorados y que no pueden ir por Aggregor, entonces salen de la nave y tratan de salir, entonces Ben casi cae a la nada pero Gwen lo agarra a tiempo, y dice que vio algo moverse, y ese "algo" no era algo, era alguien, y ese alguien era Ben de 10 años. El Ben joven no sabe que estaba pasando y la cara del Ben actual le parecía familiar entonces se lanza al Ben actual el cual solo lo agarra, pero luego le da un cabezazo y el Ben actual se enoja, en eso Ben joven reconoce a Kevin llamándolo Kevin 11 y Kevin le dice que ya no le dicen Kevin 11 y Gwen le dice que tenga cuidado, ya que puede creer que es malo, pero Ben joven termina creyendo que es malo y se transforma en Fuego para atacarlo y Kevin se enoja, absorbiendo el metal de su Jet y empieza a pelear con el Ben joven el cual le gana, Ben se trata de transformar en Frío pero el Super Omnitrix lo transforma en NRG y manda a volar al Ben joven, así que Gwen lo salva de caer a la nada y se acerca a el luego de que se destransformó y cree que la reconocería pero no, Ben le dice quien es cada uno que el es el, Ben joven no le cree pero Ben actual le dice que es el 6 años después que Kevin ahora no es malo, pero Ben joven no confía por completo en el y creen que Paradox podría ser el responsable de todo eso. Ben joven se transforma en Bestia y le quita un pedazo al Jet de Kevin, luego Ben actual lo destransforma y Kevin se enoja con el. El Equipo al fin llega a el planeta de Alien X y ven miles de Celestiansapiens flotando en el espacio, congelados, Ben joven esta muy loco preguntando por Max y por unos Jetspacks, luego Gwen le quita sus caramelos y Ben joven le dice que tiene el trasero grande y luego de que se enoja le dice que solo era una "observación" y Ben actual le dice que porque no le habla a sus amigos de eso y Ben joven le responde diciendo que tiene 10 años haciendole recordar que a esa edad no tenia amigos, Kevin le dice que se concentre y el sabe eso, el sabe que el destino del universo esta en sus manos, y que el es un héroe. Luego Ben joven esta viendo los aliens de Ben actual y le pregunta que paso con el Omnitrix y cuando estaba por responderle Ben joven pregunta si ya llegaron y aparece una gran Celestasapien hembra, todos quedan sorprendidos que Gwen pregunta que tiene en sus manos y era el Bebe Celestiansapien, de repente el Jet empieza a funcionar mal y el equipo aterriza en la Celestiansapien hembra. Luego los Bens se transformaron en Cuatrobrazos y tiraron la puerta abajo, en eso ambos dicen que no querían ser ese alien, Ben joven quería ser Ultra T y Ben actual quería ser Frío, en eso llega Aggregor disparandoles con todo lo que tiene: Fuego de sus celdas, corrientes de aire, chorros de agua y rayos eléctricos, luego cae en la Celestasapien hembra y empieza a pelear con los Bens, derrota fácilmente a Gwen y luego Ben actual cambia a Ben joven en Insectoide y a el en Fuego Pantanoso, pasando a Supremo, tratan de pelear contra el pero son derrotados, Ben joven tiene una idea para hacer que Kevin absorba energía de su Omnitrix pero decide ir por el Super Omnitrix, luego de eso ataca a Aggregor al cual también absorbe sus poderes convirtiéndose en Kevin Supremo y aunque Gwen y Ben actual tratan de detenerlo no lo logran, pero el Ben joven logra convencerlo de que no absorba el poder del Bebe Celestiansapien y que los dejara en paz, por ahora, Ben dice que esta mas loco que nunca y luego llega Paradox para decirle a Ben que ese problema será para después y que hoy debe estar feliz por haber salvado el universo además de llevarse a el Ben joven a su tiempo, pero antes Gwen le da un beso en la mejilla diciéndole que sea bueno con su prima y a Ben joven se le enrojecen las mejillas de vergüenza, Gwen pregunta que pasara con Kevin y Ben le contesta que no se preocupe, que él lo cuidará. Personajes del episodio Héroes *Ben *Ben de 10 años *Gwen *Kevin *Profesor Paradox *Azmuth Villanos *Aggregor *Kevin Supremo (Después de que se volviera loco) (Primera Aparición en Supremacía alienígena) *Robots de Aggregor Secundarios *Bellicus (Primera Aparición en Supremacía alienígena) *Serena (Primera Aparición en Supremacía alienígena) *Celestiansapiens *Celestiansapien Hembra (Debut) *Bebé Celestiansapien (Debut) Mencionados *Albedo (Mencionado por Ben) *Max Tennyson(Mencionado por Ben de 10 Años) Aliens Utilizados Por Ben *Alien X (Primera Aparición en Supremacía alienígena) *Tortutornado *NRG (Primera Aparición en Supremacía alienígena) (Transformación accidental, Ben quería usar a Frío) *Cuatrobrazos (Transformación accidental, Ben quería usar a Frío) *Fuego Pantanoso (Breve Cameo) *Fuego Pantanoso Supremo *Muy Grande(Mencionado) Por Ben de 10 años *Fuego (Primera Aparición en Supremacía alienígena) *Bestia (Primera Aparición en Supremacía alienígena) *Cuatrobrazos *Insectoide (Primera Aparición en Supremacía alienígena) *Wildvine(Mencionado) Eventos Importantes *Reaparece Alien X después de una muy larga ausencia desde Capitulo: X = Ben + 2 (Ben 10: Fuerza Alienígena). *Se revela el plan original de Aggregor y también la razón de que por que necesita el Mapa del Infinito. Lo quería usar para absorber los poderes de un Celestial bebé y obtener su poder. *Este es el último capitulo de la "Saga del Mapa del Infinito" y el primero de la "Saga de Kevin 11 Regresa" *Aggregor pierde cuando Kevin absorbe sus poderes *El equipo se encuentra con el Ben de 10 años *Se cumple la predicción de Paradox (En el episodio Fama)y Kevin vuelve a mutar en Kevin 11(ahora llamado Kevin Supremo) y abandona el equipo. *Bestia, Fuego e Insectoide aparecen por primera vez en Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena, pero usados por el Ben de 10 años *NRG hace su primera aparición en la serie *Reaparece el Omnitrix después de su destrucción en La Batalla Final solo que este aparece en su forma básica y en la muñeca del Ben de 10 años. *Hay muchos universos afuera del universo de Ben. *Se revela de que planetas vienen alien x Publicaciones del episodio en Facebook *It's the return of Alien X…and 10 year old Ben! See what happens on an all new Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, all part of an awesome night of action, starting at 7/6c with an all new Batman: The Brave and the Bold! Curiosidades *Cuando Ben (De 16 años) le explica al Ben de 10 que él es él él dice que jamás se transformaría en algo tan patético como NRG es algo parecido a lo que pasó con Cannonbolt al ambos ser de parecida contextura *En este capitulo los celestiansapiens en sus pies tienen dedos sin embargo Alien X tiene forma de botas y/o zapatos. *El Ben de 10 años aparece en este episodio y además también tiene muchas otras similitudes con el episodio Ben 10.000 ya que: **El Ben joven viaja al futuro y se encuentra con una versión futura de si mismo. **El Joven Ben y el Mayor Ben se enfrentan a un enemigo muy difícil de vencer. **En ambos capítulos el Ben de 10 años usa a Insectoide. **Un discurso del Ben joven ilumina los pensamientos de un personaje diferente(en Ben 10000 al Ben de 30 años y en este episodio a Kevin). **El Ben de 16 años le muetra al Ben de 10 años un método para cambiar de forma como hizo Ben 10000 pero sin el control maestro. **El Ben del pasado le hace preguntas sobre el futuro. **El Ben joven le pregunta al Ben mayor como cambiar de forma y dice que lo aprenderá mas tarde. **El Ben de 10 años tiene una transformación accidental en estos dos capítulos y en ambas fueron con Cuatrobrazos y Ultra T ya que en Ben 10000 quiso ser Cuatrobrazos pero se convirtió en Ultra T y en este fue al revés osea que quería ser Ultra T pero se convierte en Cuatrobrazos **En ambos capítulos el Ben mayor usa a Cuatrobrazos **En ambos episodios el Ben mas grande usan aliens que el Ben de 10 años no tiene. *El símbolo del Omnitrix de Bestia es igual al de SA, sin embargo esto se debe al nuevo estilo de dibujo en la serie, por lo tanto no se trata de ningún error. **Así mismo, debido al cambio del estilo de animación que la serie obtiene, Fuego posee una "lava" (En su cuerpo) de un simple color amarillo. Esto se debe a que en Ben 10 se hacia un "recorte" de aquellos fragmentos de su cuerpo digitalmente, para luego animar la lava (Generada por Computadora. **Esto Igual ocurre con las transformaciones de Ben (10 años), teniendo que animarlas tradicionalmente. *Dwayne Mcduffie confirmo que cuando Ben y su equipo peleaban contra Aggregor en las manos de la Madre Celestiansapien, ella estaba debatiendo que hacer con ellos. *Wildvine fue mencionado en este episodio. *El Ben de 10 años posee el nuevo estilo de dibujo de Supremacía Alienígena. *Las zapatillas de el Ben de 10 años están con los colores invertidos, parecidas a las del Ben actual. *Ben joven le dice a Kevin que absorba el poder del Omnitrix pero Kevin le dijo que esos poderes no eran suficientes así que escogió el Súper Omnitrix. *El Profesor Paradox dijo que cuando el Ben de 10 años regrese al pasado el creera que todo lo que le paso era tan solo "un sueño", aunque eso explica los eventos del episodio Ben 10 Regresa ya que Ben confiaba en Kevin cuando no deveria hacerlo y en la La Batalla Final cuando Ben destruyo con facilidad el Omnitrix porque "subconscientemente" sabia que el Omnitrix seria destruido y que obtendria el Superomnitrix. *Ben joven uso a los cuatro aliens mas usados de la serie original, igualmente uso a los 3 de Súper Alianza de Héroes Alienígenas. *Se revela que el Profesor Paradox no le esta permitido estar a mas de 500 mil años luz de un Celestiansapien. (por razones deconocidas) *Es la segunda vez que Ben usa a 2 alienígenas de la galaxia de Andromeda en el mismo episodio, consecutivos (Tortutornado y NRG) , la primera fue en Reflected Glory (Tortunado y Armadillo), no se cuenta Hora de ser héroe porque no fueron consecutivos. *Paradox da una pista de que Ben algún día va a controlar a Alien X. *El Fuego que aparece en este episodio es casi igual a Alan transformado en pyronite. *Cuando Insectoide lanza su poder de baba parece un rayo, pero es baba igual. *Cuando Bestia ruge, no suena como en la serie original, suena mas como un DNAlien. *El Símbolo Omnitrix de Ben de 10 Años no es como el de la serie Original porque fue una adaptación a la serie. *Bestia que sale aquí es idéntico al que sale en el principio del episodio Fama. *Ben de 10 años pensó que Gwen era la novia de Ben de 15 años por eso le gustaba. *Si el Omnitrix no se hubiera Recalibrado en Ben 10 Regresa, el símbolo Omnitrix de Ben 10: Fuerza Alienígena, seria igual al de Ben de 10 Años en este Episodio. *La imagen de Ben de 10 años en este episodio ahora es la nueva imagen del Ben Original en los comerciales de Cartoon Network, como ya se vio en un juego para celular de Latinoamérica. *Vuelve a aparecer la Torre del Omnitrix. *Segunda vez que aparecen 2 Ben de diferentes épocas en escena (La primera fue en Ben 10.000 (Episodio)). *Se descubre que Gwen y Kevin tienen 2 llaves que al colocarlas en el Superomnitrix que desbloquean o bloquean a Alien X. *Última aparición de Fuego Pantanoso Supremo en la primera temporada de SA. *Por primera vez se ve la transformación completa de Alien X. *Aggregor hace su última aparición por ahora. *Ben de 10 años pregunta de donde vienen los bebés Celestiansapien, Kevin le explica que Cuando dos Constelaciones se quieren mucho... luego Gwen lo detiene y Kevin le recuerda que él aprendió astrofísica en la calle. Luego de eso kevin dice que le quería enseñar al niño. *El nombre de NRG en Latinoamérica no es Energía, es N-R-G tal y cual suena (al igual que XLR8) *Reaparece la voz de Isabel Martiñon como Ben de 10 años *Fuego tiene la misma voz que Fuego Pantanoso *Paradox le dice a Ben que no convecera a serena y a belicus de que lo ayuden, sigmifica que un día podra usar a Alien X Errores *Cuándo los dos Ben se están hablando en el momento en que se ve el holograma de Humungosaurio se ve al Superomnitrix de color negro parecido al Omnitrix en su forma original. *Cuando Kevin Supremo le quita los Poderes de Aggregor se ve por un momento que la garra de Rath es de Color de Fuego Pantanoso. *En España a Kevin 11 lo llaman Kevin Eleven. *Paradox tiene otra voz. *En Latinoamérica Alien X tiene otra voz. *Kevin dice constelaciones en ves de celestiales. *Azmuth dice Omnitrix en vez de Superomnitrix. *cuando Ben (16 años) dice como cuatrobrazos que quería ser frío y habla por un tiempo con Ben (10 años) se le ven sus hojos amarillos luego de que le dan su acercamiento se tornan verdes *En la versión Latinoamérica Ben dijo que Gwen era enorme, en vez de que tenia un trasero enorme ,tal vez se deba a que los niños pequños lo ven y quitaron de la traducción esa palabra *Tortutornado tiene otra voz *. Bestia Intems en Fusion Fall.jpg Archivo:Kevin_mutando.jpg|Ben mirando a Kevin mutando Archivo:20110314-151149.jpg|La galaxia de Alien X Llaves_deesbloqueo.png Adn_alien_x.png Archivo:Agregor_mirando_al_celestiansapien.jpg|Aggregor mirando al celestiansapien bebe Archivo:20110325-113234.jpg|Ben de 10 años vs Kevin Totutorbado_forge_of_cretion.png F3.jpg|link=Tortutornado destransformandose F2.jpg F1.jpg|Gwen y Ben F4.jpg Ben 10 Años FOC.JPG|Ben de 10 años en Forge of Creation F5.jpg|Ben 10 años viendo el Holograma de Humungosaurio y Ben 16 años viendo a la especie de Alien X. Kevin Supremo.jpg|Kevin Supremo Kevin Supremo con Aggregor.jpg|Kevin Supremo con Aggregor Supremo. Tortutornado atacando.jpg Tortutornado.jpg|Tortutornado Robots de Aggregor.jpg|Robots de Aggregor Serena, Bellicus, Ben y Paradox.jpg|Serena, Bellicus, Ben y Paradox Archivo:20110314-151555.jpg|Kevin abandonando el equipo Ben y Paradox.jpg|Ben y Paradox Superomnitrix con el mapa de la infinadad.jpg|El [[Superomnitrix] con las llaves esenciales para desbloquear a Alien X Picture 3 en Forge of Creation.jpg Picture 4 en Forge of Creation.jpg|link=Ben ua- FOC1.jpg FOC2.jpg FOC3.jpg FOC4.jpg FOC5.jpg FOC7.jpg FOC8.jpg FOC9.jpg FOC10.jpg|Gwen Protegiendo a Kevin de Fuego. FOC11.jpg FOC13.jpg FOC14.jpg FOC20.jpg FOC15.jpg FOC16.jpg FOC17.jpg FOC18.jpg FOC19.jpg Picture 20hg.jpg|Cara de NRG Picture 33 G.jpg|Cuatro Brazos (10 Años) peleando con Aggregor Supremo Picture 34gf.jpg Picture 35 6.jpg Picture 38 ¬¬.jpg Picture 37 ¬¬.jpg|Fuego Pantanoso Supremo Picture 36 ¬¬.jpg|Fuego Pantanoso FOC24.jpg|Fuego Pantanoso Supremo electrocutado Picture 41 ¬¬.jpg Picture 40 ¬¬.jpg Picture 39 ¬¬.jpg FOC25.jpg FOC26.jpg FOC27.jpg FOC28.jpg Picture 47 ¬¬.jpg Picture 48 ¬¬.jpg|Aggrgor despues de ser absorbivo por Kevin. Picture 49 ¬¬.jpg Picture 500.jpg Picture 510.jpg denst.jpg Azmuth en Forge of Creation..PNG|Azmuth con Kevin y Gwen. Alien X en Forge of Creation.PNG|Alien X Ben 10 años en The Forge of Creation.PNG|Ben de 10 años. Fuego en Forge of Creation.PNG|Fuego. Error en el Superomnitrix..PNG|Error en el Superomnitrix. Fuego siendo golpeado NRG.jpg Fuego 10 aos.jpg Fuego 10 años5.jpg Fuego 10 años4.jpg Fuego 10 años3.jpg Fuego 10 años2.jpg Kev poederes cerebron.jpg Kev molesto.jpg Kev atques juntos.jpg Kev absorbiendo agre.jpg|Kevin Supremo absorbiendo el poder de Aggregor d los 5 aliens de andromeda Agre rayos.jpg|Aggregor con el Mapa del Infinito completo. Agre acua.jpg AGGRE ATACA.jpg Fuego siendo golpeado NRG.jpg celestialsapien bebe.jpg|Un Celestiansapien bebe cara de Kevin supremo.png|Kevin Supremo Kevin apunto de tocar el Superomnitrix.png|Kevin apunto de tocar el Superomnitrix Kevin supremo de espaldas.png Kevin S.png Insectoide SA.png Huida.png Fuego SA.png Bestia SA.png Azmuth E.png Alien X SB.png Ben 10 años.jpg NRG aunto tirar rayo.jpg NRG D.png Aggregor S.png I vs A.png I cayendo.png Ben D.png Female_Celestialsapien.png Ben10yrUA.jpg|Ben (pasado) UA Ben10yrGwenUA.jpg|Ben (Pasado) y Gwen transformacion de Ben pasado en furgo.png Hologram Alienx.jpg Insec ataca.jpg Insec volando.jpg Sin tíulo.png Pelea.png|link=Ben 10 Mirren que error.PNG|Error en el Superómnitrix que se pone negro y se parece mucho al Omnitrx original(debido a su color) Widmuttwithafomnitrixinua.jpg Ben10añosfoc.PNG error de color de garra.png|Error de la garra Ben Con el holograma de Alien x.PNG|Ben con el holograma de Alien X desbloqueado|link=Alien X 13314.png 13315.png 13316.png|Parte inferior de NRG 13317.png|Cuatrobrazos hablandole a cuatrobrazos Categoría:Episodios de Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena Categoría:Episodios Destacados Categoría:Saga del Mapa del Infinito Categoría:Saga de Kevin 11 Regresa Categoría:Episodios